Fight Me!
by FlawedVictori
Summary: A slightly crackish Pyrruby/Victory Rose/Milk and Cookies/whatever twoshot. "Pyrrha still wasn't sure why she'd decided to kiss the younger girl, but she knew it was all Yang's fault." Due to popular demand, I'll continue this as a series of oneshots. Enjoy, guys!
1. Loopholes and Shit

**Pyrrha the Loophole Guy**

 _ **A/N:This one came to mind after seeing DashingIceCream's drawing of Yang cutting Ruby's food. Check out her Tumblr, the jokes she draws out are pretty great, the kind of thing that can't really be done with a purely text format. Shout out to Jefardi, who got me started on this ship. As always, review and tell me what you like, check my poll, and feel free to send out requests, I love getting them.**_

It was a pretty normal day in Beacon's cafeteria, Pyrrha noted. Yang was flirting with Weiss, Weiss was glaring at Yang, Blake was reading, Nora was talking Ren's ear off, Jaune was sneaking glances at Weiss when he thought she wasn't looking.

Something was missing...

Ah, there it was! Ruby was picking at her food, her distaste showing clearly on her face.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything Yang spoke up.

"Somethin wrong, sis?" The blonde threw a look to Weiss, who shrugged. Blake put down her book, shaking her head at Yang.

Neither of them knew anything, then.

Ruby muttered a response.

"What, sis?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just can-" Ruby started, then her eyes jumped up, looking at the rest of her friends around the table, each looking at her with concern. Her face went lightly red, and she put her utensils down. "I mean, I'm not hungry."

Naturally, her stomach chose that moment to growl.

Yang's face lit up. "Oh, I see. You having trouble cutting it?"

Ruby's face did not light up, though some would say her blush was positively luminescent. "I- no! I'm not some little kid, I can cut my own steak, it's just-"

"You don't want it touching the mashed potatoes, I know, how many times have I cut your food before?" Yang was smiling, seemingly oblivious to her sister's growing similarity to a tomato, as she walked around the table and grabbed Ruby's knife, dutifully going to work on the steak.

" _Yang_!"

"What?!" Yang looked at Ruby, then back at the food. "Nothing's touching..."

She looked back up at Ruby, then out at the rest of the table.

A simply _devious_ smirk graced the blonde's features, and Pyrrha felt a flash of fear run through her. Weiss and Blake's eyes widened almost comically, and Weiss got up and left the table, not quite running away but definitely moving at a speed much greater than her usual brisk walk. Blake seemed to disappear behind the book she'd previously abandoned, making herself appear much smaller than what should have been possible.

Yang threw an arm around Ruby's shoulders, the poor girl trying and failing to wriggle away.

"Aw, _sis_ , what's the matter? You're not _embarrassed_ , are ya?" Yang put on a hurt expression for a moment, but dropped it in favor of a wide smile. "I can't help it! You know I just looooove taking care of my _baby_ sister!"

"Yang!" Ruby whined, "Stop it!"

"Aw, Ruby, what's the matter? Is it cause there's guys around?" The temperature seemed to drop ten degrees from the look she directed towards Jaune and Ren. "It's good for them to see stuff like this. Reminds them how much I care about you."

Ruby halfheartedly tried to struggle away, her eyes on the food Yang was still cutting.

"And if they have a problem with it..." Yang smirked at Ren, then blew a kiss at Jaune. "They should speak up."

As Pyrrha expected, no one said anything. This only seemed to egg Yang on.

"After all, anyone looking to date my sister's gotta be brave enough to stand up to lil old me..."

"Yang, that's-"

"Ah, lil sis, I'm just trying to look out for ya! I mean, if anyone thinks they're good enough, they can fucking" She paused, then put on the most ridiculous face she could muster. "Fight me."

Jaune let out a bit of nervous laughter, and she turned her gaze on him. He noticeably paled.

Pyrrha bristled. The boy's confidence was bad enough without having Yang's brand of... 'humor' bringing him down. Pyrrha's eyes lit up. She had a plan.

"What's up, Jauney? Wanna... go a few rounds?"

Pyrrha stood up, and Yang's vision flicked to her.

"Aw, Pyrrha, you too? Alright, but I'm not sure if I've got the stamina to put up with both of you!" She elbowed Blake, who tried to sink further into her seat.

To Yang's great confusion, Pyrrha didn't stop, opting to keep walking towards the blonde whilst ignoring the blush she knew was covering her face.

She came to a halt in front of Yang, who was still holding onto Ruby. To the blonde's credit, she didn't try to use her sister as a shield.

Pyrrha bent down.

She looked into Yang's eyes.

She bent further.

She brushed her lips against Ruby's.

She smirked at Yang, and whispered to her. "Fucking fight me."

Then she spun on her heel and walked off, making her way to a training room, leaving behind many faces bearing incredulous expressions, Ruby's contemplative, and Yang's mix of confusion and rage.

/

After doubling her usual routine, Pyrrha was a tad sore.

Granted, there'd been no real reason to lengthen the day's training, but she hadn't wanted to return to her dorms and find an angry Yang.

Or worse, have to face whatever ideas Nora had gotten into her head while she was gone.

And, if the grueling routine helped put to rest any guilt she harbored over kissing Ruby without asking, surely embarrassing the younger girl, that was just a bonus.

Still, Pyrrha had wanted nothing more than to go back to the dorm and sleep the aches away. So when she ran into someone running down the hall, and was knocked onto her rear, she was less than happy.

Years of maintaining a less-than-wanted celebrity had made Pyrrha a master at controlling what came out of her mouth. It was a skill most people learned before their fifteen minutes of fame were up, and Pyrrha was no exception, having learned from the negative example of one of Mother's favorite action stars.

Pyrrha had no intentions of ending up like Yel Gibson, that was for sure.

So, yes, when Pyrrha landed on sore muscles, she nearly cursed at the person, but held back. Which was made much easier when she spotted the girl's distinctive red cloak.

"H-hey! Pyrrha, I was looking for you!" Ruby pulled her to her feet. "So, I got two... uh...tickets to that Spruce Willis movie next Friday, and I was wondering..." She kicked the ground idly, a blush making itself evident on her face.

Pyrrha's eyes were kept from widening only through stretching the limits of her mental discipline.

While outwardly she presented the image of the interested friend, inwardly her thought were... less maintained.

 _'Oh shit oh shit oh shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. What do I do? I can't just turn her down, not after what happened earlier, she'll be mortified! And she's kind of cute when she smiles like that and do I even want-'_

Ruby was looking at her expectantly.

"I'd, uhm... that would... It sounds like fun!" She gave Ruby an encouraging smile.

The younger girl's eyes shot down to stare at her feet. "Uh... yeah. I guess I'll pick you up at seven?"

"S- sure thing."

A moment of silence followed, before they started speaking simultaneously.

"Well, I've gotta train, so-"

"I'd best get to the room-"

"Yeah, they were kinda worried about you, and-"

"Yeah..."

Yet another silence reigned.

Pyrrha started to walk away, and Ruby, casting about for a closing remark, said something Yang had told her would certainly impress the redhead.

Of course, Yang hadn't accounted for her sister's lack of social knowledge, or she'd have instructed Ruby specifically on how to say the line, and when.

"Well, Pyrrha, looks like the next kiss will be on my terms!" She said, sounding as if she was challenging the champ.

She put her face in her hands as soon as she said it, and Pyrrha nearly followed her example.

Neither of them knew how to respond to that, and vacated the premises at speeds that most would doubt Pyrrha to be capable of.


	2. Wot Is Date Night?

**Wot is Date Night?**

 _ **A/N: This ship sneaks up on you, man, I swear. Literally all it took to make me ship this was a scene of Ruby blushing because Pyrrha was close to her face as she woke up. Like, seriously, I know I'm a damn dirty multi-shipper, but that's just weak. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy.**_

 _ **Because of a scheduling conflict, this is coming out a day late. Which means double upload next week. Woo. Feel free to pm and tell me what you'd like to see written!**_

At 6:45 PM on Friday, Pyrrha Nikos was staring at the last girl she'd expected to give her dating advice.

Well, on this particular day, anyway. Professor Goodwitch normally held that title, but today was an exception. (Besides, the good professor had given her advice that morning! Although, she wasn't too sure why she'd advised her to wear strawberry lip gloss, but she was sure it counted as advice. Somehow.) Today was The Day.

Date Day.

The day she would go to a movie with the youngest girl at Beacon.

Nora and Jaune had taken turns ribbing her about that.

"A thousand people here, and you go out with the only other prodigy." Nora had said, grinning."What, the rest of us not good enough?" She'd punctuated this by blowing her a kiss.

"Jeez Pyrrha, you had to pick the smallest girl here, huh?" Jaune said, wearing a grin of his own. "Hope the restaurant has high chairs." Nora had punched him for that, then tried to pin the blame on Ren. Despite the fact that he was digging through his drawers on the other end of the room.

The ensuing scuffle ended quite predictably, with 'Queen' Nora sitting on Jaune's back and humming a familiar tune over his protests.

Pyrrha had eyed Ren over their partner's forms, and shared a quick chuckle with him, having the day's first positive thought about a teammate. Ah, good ol' Ren. He could always be counted on to be the pillar of sanity when their partners were being the goofballs they were born to be.

Of course, that line of thought ended when he'd thrown her a small box, and told her to always use protection.

Her horrified and frustrated sputtering (We're both girls, we can't even use these and we're not going to be doing that anyway, and... are they opened? Why are they _open_? What does it mean by 'assorted flavors'?!) had kept her from hearing the first few knocks, at least until they increased in volume from 'neighborly' to 'siege engine.'

Pyrrha had turned and yanked the door open, her eyes wide.

Yang merely raised an eyebrow, and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

She'd eyed the box in Pyrrha's hand. "They make Schnee brand condoms?" She'd then stood on her tiptoes and looked over Pyrrha's shoulder for a moment, a grin edging it's way onto her face. "Hey Jaune, mind if I borrow these for like, ten minutes?" Pyrrha handed them to her wordlessly. "I'll bring em back, just wanna ask Weiss about them."

She left the room without waiting for an answer.

Jaune only had time to ask "Why'd she think they were mine?" and look up at Nora, who shrugged and adjusted her positioning to keep Jaune from wriggling out from under her before a shrill scream came from across the hall.

Pyrrha thought she heard the words 'not the complaints department!'

Yang's laughter started up then, and they heard Team RWBY's door slam before their own door opened up, the blonde giggling as she stepped through the threshold.

She tossed the box in Jaune's direction, Nora snatching it out of the air reflexively.

Yang smiled at Pyrrha. "Figured you'd need some help getting ready. Jaune, Ren, get out. Nora, you can stay if you want to help."

Nora hopped up, dragging Jaune with her. "I'm out. C'mon guys, we can make balloon animals!" She said, a sardonic grin on her face as she tossed the box to Ren.

They sidled past them and left the room, leaving Pyrrha alone with the girl she'd been trying to avoid for the last week.

She realized then that her team obviously needed more practice against other huntsmen. Nora's grin and the thumbs-up she shot her as she left the room convinced Pyrrha to 'help' her practice first.

And so it was that, with only a quarter of an hour to go before her date, Pyrrha was listening to thinly veiled threats interspersed with genuine advice on how to date Ruby, the blonde having already helped her pick out an outfit. ("Trust me, Ruby loves corsets. She says it's a comfort thing, but she actually just like how it makes her chest look bigger. Now, lets find you a nice, tight pair of jeans.")

/

When Pyrrha heard the soft, almost timid knock at the door, she froze.

(Un?)fortunately, Yang was there, and opened the door.

Ruby stood there, wearing a black hoodie that Pyrrha could've sworn she'd seen Blake in from time to time, a clearly expensive white skirt that screamed Weiss, and, of course, a distinctive red cloak, which was tied into a sash around her waist.

Pyrrha struggled not to laugh as Yang put her head in her hands, muttering under her breath.

"I told those two not to let her wear the cloak and to compromise on the outfit, and this is what happens. Morons."

"Uh... hey." Ruby said, very pointedly looking into Pyrrha's eyes.

"Hey." Pyrrha said, trying very hard not to look like she was admiring Ruby's legs.

"So..." Ruby kicked at the ground. "Uh, we should probably get going if we wanna make it on time..."

"Right, can't be late."

"Yeah."

There was a pause in which each of them surreptitiously checked the other out while making sure the other failed to notice them doing so.

Yang looked back and forth between them, then sighed and shoved Pyrrha out of the room, shutting the door.

Pyrrha made a mental note to suggest Team RWBY join in with their training for the next few months. She'd even offer to _personally_ assist with Yang.

/

The ride to the movie was boring, awkward, and filled with the kind of tension that can only be felt on a first date. As an act of mercy, it will not be transcribed here.

/

The movie was, as Pyrrha had expected, an enjoyable yet forgettable storm of cliches, explosions, and clearly evil villains facing off against a completely ordinary and obviously morally justified man with an improbable skill with advanced dust-based firearms.

In all honesty, a good bit of the entertainment came from the main villain, who flatly refused to be intimidating in most of his scenes, resorting to mustache-twirling and shouting his lines. This, of course, was brought to an end in his penultimate scene, where he shot the main heroine dead, the entire time speaking lowly and deliberately.

In Pyrrha's opinion, he made an otherwise bland movie enjoyable.

In Ruby's opinion, he made an incredible movie into an instant-classic.

Pyrrha nodded along as Ruby launched into her second speech about the hero's final charge against the main villain's estate.

She tuned the younger girl out, choosing to simply watch her talk.

The only thing wider than her eyes was her smile, her hands waving around in excitement as she expounded on plot points Pyrrha was sure she couldn't recall in half as much detail if her life depended on it.

"-And he was all 'it's been revoked'! I mean, honestly, is there any single line in cinematic history that could even compare? It shows that he's willing to-" She was cut off by her stomach growling.

Pyrrha chuckled at the younger girl's blush. "Would you like to get dinner?"

"Sure."

/

"-And is it just me, or did he kinda remind you of Professor Port? I mean obviously Professor Port's not a bad guy, but- Oh, thanks!" Ruby cut off as the waiter placed her plate in front of her.

She'd ordered a steak and a side salad, after staring at the menu for several moments. Pyrrha had ordered the same, reasoning that it would make splitting the bill easier.

Pyrrha set to work cutting her steak, then looked up to see Ruby doing the same, slowly and deliberately whilst keeping an eye on her.

She raised an eyebrow, and the younger girl coughed for a moment before saying the first thing that came to mind.

"So, you think they'll make a sequel?"

/

Before she knew it, dinner was done and the two were on their third cup of coffee, Pyrrha's attempts to get Ruby to drink it with anything less than a diabetes-inducing amount of sugar ending in vain.

Normally Pyrrha wasn't the biggest fan of the drink herself, but at least the company was good.

"-so dad had to call Lilac's parents and tell them what happened. I don't think I've ever seen Yang look so embarrassed!"

And she was picking up quite a bit of prime blackmail material.

"And then there was the time she...actually, never mind."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. Ruby' stories had covered everything from Yang being caught making out to the times (Plural, Pyrrha thought with a grin.) she'd blown up the kitchen. Ruby refusing to tell the story probably meant it was particularly bad.

She leaned forward. "Oh, Ruby, surely you can tell me? It can't be _that_ bad."

Ruby's eyes wandered downward for a moment, then snapped upwards to the wall above Pyrrha's head and stayed there, the young huntress losing the fight to resist blushing.

"I _guess_..." She swallowed, then looked directly into Pyrrha's eyes. "But you can't tell _anyone_. _Especially_ Yang. And I agreed already, can you please stop doing the thing?"

Pyrrha blinked. "The thing?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "You know! The thing!" She waved her hand towards her chest. "Yang used to do that all the time to get people to agree with her, and it's kinda weird to see you doing it."

Pyrrha tilted her head to the side for a moment, then her eyes widened and she snapped into sitting upright, a blush working it's way onto her face. "I'm sorry! I'm used to my armor covering more, I didn't _intend-"_ At this point, Pyrrha lapsed into Mistralian in her rush to get the words out.

Ruby, of course, understood none of her date's (inwardly she let off various happy noises at the word) sentence past the word 'intend', but if there was one thing she understood, it was freaking out about social stuff. Well, and how to design High-Impact Sniper Scythes, but yeah. Social freakouts.

And when you thought about it, this was _kinda_ her fault. Plus, Pyrrha was her date! It was her job to make sure she had a good time!

Which was easier aid than done. Sure, Ruby knew how to recognize a social faux-pas, and she'd had her fair share of freakouts because of said faux-pas, but she had no idea how to snap someone out of one!

And so, Ruby said the first thing that came to mind and hoped for the best.

"Yang flirted with me at a party once."

Pyrrha blinked. "Pardonnes? Er, excuse me?"

Ruby sighed. "She got really drunk once, and came up and hugged me from behind, told me I had a nice butt. Then she realized it was me and wouldn't look at me or talk to me for like, a week."

Pyrrha opened and closed her mouth. "I see."

"Yeah. Now remember, that's our secret, okay? The three of us are the only one who know, and we're taking it to the grave. Okay?"

Pyrrha smiled, looking at her date. She wasn't sure which was more mismatched: her outfit, or the stern expression she tried to wear on such a normally innocent face.

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled widely, and Ruby glared at her.

"I'm serious! Yang would kill me if she knew I told you."

Pyrrha laughed, and the waiter came, bearing the bill. She reached for it, but Ruby smacked her hand away.

"I asked you out, I pay the bill."

Pyrrha protested, but Ruby shook her head. "You can get the next one."

The waiter chuckled, and mouthed 'Smooth'

And his summation would've been correct... if Ruby had in any way meant for it to sound like that. Also hampering the smooth-factor was Pyrrha and Ruby freezing up faster than whoever Weiss Schnee happened to be angry at.

After a few awkward moments which made all involved parties attempt to find a large hole to hide in, their waiter included, they agreed to a second date, paid, and left.

/

The ride home was significantly less awkward, the two amicably chatting like the friends they were.

/

The pair stopped outside the rooms, having gone silent as they neared the spot the date would inevitably end.

The same thought went through each of their minds.

 _'Do I kiss her now?'_

Neither of them could make the decision, and they both tried to follow the others lead. Naturally, this meant the two simply spent some time staring into each other's eyes.

This seemed very romantic to the two watching, but was merely awkward for the two actually experiencing it. Fortunately, one of the watchers ran out of patience fairly quickly.

"Oh, kiss her already!" Nora said, bursting out of her room, Yang following with her head in her hands.

Yang sighed at the wide eyes of the 'happy couple.' "You guys do know you already had your first kiss last week, right? You know, in front of everyone? During lunch..."

Nora rolled her eyes. "Yeah, guess Pyrrha's lost her nerve. You're gonna have to do it, Ruby. Need a stepladder?"

That snapped Ruby out of it. "I'm taller than you!"

Nora waved her hand back and forth. "Eh. You need a leg-up, or?"

"I do not need a leg up! I can kiss my girlfriend on my own!" She stomped her foot, then turned to Pyrrha. She stood on her tiptoes, reached up and yanked the larger girl's head to her level, before planting her lips on hers rather roughly, as the audience catcalled.

When she backed off, both girls were breathing hard, and Yang picked Ruby up, whispering into her ear.

"Oh, right... Uh, told you it'd be on my terms, Pyrrha."

The champ was dumbfounded, and had to be led back to her room by a cackling Nora.

/

As Ruby was climbing into bed that night, she paused for a minute, her team looking at her with concern.

"Girlfriend?!" She allowed her head to thump against her mattress. "Shit."

Yang smiled at her. "And Pyrrha's had hours to think about that, too."

"Darn it." She thumped her head again, Weiss vacating her bed as if Ruby headbutting her own bunk would bring it down upon her head.

Yang patted a spot on her own bed, but Weiss glared and sat on Blake's... until the faunus girl sent Yang a thumbs up and pushed her off.

The resulting melee took Ruby's mind off her blunder for a while, and her thoughts were further eased when Yang told her that Pyrrha was the upfront type, and would let her know if she was offended.

/

Pyrrha paused as she got into the shower, a smile blossoming on her face. "Girlfriend?"


	3. Spooning is Great, Really Try That Shit

**A Treatise on the Relation of Height and Cuddling**

 _ **A/N: Dammit, this started off as a mostly-unrelated oneshot to Fight Me!, but**_ _ **it turned into more of a semi-sequel.**_

 _ **This week was kinda shit for writing, as those of you following my tumblr know, but it was damn good for ideas. Lets just say that the next couple months are gonna be good. Feel free to check my poll, it helps me decide what I write next. Anyway, enjoy and be sure to review. I'll probably post another chapter to something tomorrow. **_

They all knew it was Weiss' swore that it was Jaune's fault for getting in the way, but no one really blamed him.

After all, it had been Weiss who released the flame towards her team's supplies, instead of towards any of the other Grimm aside from her intended target.

Really though, who was at fault hardly mattered, everyone knew it'd been a stressful situation, and mistakes happen in a fight. Everyone was just glad no one had been hurt, and to reassure themselves that everything was normal, they took up the age old pastime of giving someone crap for something that wasn't really their fault.

"Seriously?" Yang had tried to sneer, but the blonde was far too effervescent to pull it off convincingly. "A 'minor fire incident'?"

Weiss glared.

"So what's a 'major fire incident'? Starting a forest fire?" Blake said, all too eager to join in.

"Well, she did that back during initiation, so..."

The teams shared a laugh at Weiss' expense, as she spent time glaring and resting her face in a completely neutral expression that was definitely not a pout.

Pyrrha, as the unofficial mother figure whenever Yang felt like being difficult, took the chance to speak up. "It's about time for bed, everyone. Now, because of Weiss' mishap-" A fresh round of laughter started up. "We'll have to ration our food a bit. We should be glad that the mission was only for the night, or we might've been in serious trouble. Now, everyone set-" She cut off, her eyes widening.

Yang laughed. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out! Well guys, it looks like we're short four bedrolls."

"Right." Pyrrha swallowed. "Anyway, we still need to set up camp. We can we can work out a solution after we make a fire."

/

A quarter hour later, they were staring at a blazing fire surrounded by four bedrolls. Yang spoke up when it became clear that neither team's leader was going to.

"Alright guys, I think I've come up with a solution that should leave everyone... _satisfied_." She said, ending with a particularly sultry tone.

A collective groan met her announcement.

"Oh, shut up. It's pretty simple, really; we just pick a partner and a bed."

Yang felt the blank stares were a bit over the top, but pressed onward. "Yeah, I know it's simple and probably gonna be uncomfortable, but it's too cold to sleep without any cover. Now, I've come up with a few _ground_ rules to make this as easy as possible."

"Ohhh." Nora said slowly, her eyes unnaturally wide. "Because we're sleeping on the ground. I get it. That's a really good joke, Yang."

Yang sent her a glare. "First things first, no couples. I mean, sure I'd rather cuddle up with Weiss than one of you, but I also don't want to have to think about Pyrrha cuddling with my sister less than five feet away. The night's already gonna be uncomfortable for all of us, lets not bring romance into it."

There were a few nods, and Yang put on a smirk. "Besides, I shouldn't reward Weiss for burning our bedrolls, right?"

Weiss made a rude hand gesture, and Ruby let out a surprised bark of laughter.

"Thanks, Weiss, for bringing up my next point. Now, this pretty much ties into the first one, but I feel like I should reiterate jut for clarity's sake; no funny business, okay? Now's not the time for you to cozy up to someone you have a crush on, it's the time for all of us to get some sleep. No one wants to hear anyone else fooling around."

There were some murmurs of agreement.

"Alright, one last thing..." She looked out at everyone, then smiled. "Dibs on Pyrrha!"

"What?" two distinctive voices asked; one slightly high pitched and the other lightly accented. Ruby declined to say anything, just raising an eyebrow at her older sister.

"What?" Yang replied, smiling a bit. "It's been a while since I got to be the little spoon."

" _What?"_ The higher pitched voice screeched, the accented one dropping out in favor of attempting to suppress laughter.

Yang put on her best fawning expression. "Weiss, I'm sorry, but you're just not doing it for me. I need someone _bigger_. I know I told you size doesn't matter, but... eh." She waved a hand around a bit. "Sometimes it really is the size of the boat, y'know?"

"The boat?" Ruby looked to Jaune, who shrugged. Ren started chuckling.

"Aw, Weiss, don't worry! I _like_ being the big spoon. C'mere!" Nora held both her hands out towards the icy girl.

Weiss sent her a glare. "Blake? Would you mind-"

"Weiss, you're going to sleep with my best friend?!" Yang let out a gasp.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Blake?"

The faunus girl looked at her dubiously. "I dunno... I like being the little spoon."

Weiss sighed.

"Eh, alright. I'll be the big spoon, just this once. You owe me, though."

Weiss put her head in her hands. "I don't suppose pointing out that _we don't have to cuddle_ will help matters?"

"I _like_ cuddling." Yang said flashing them all a smile and blowing Pyrrha a kiss.

Nora, Ruby, and to Weiss' horror even Blake nodded along. Ren and Jaune seemed content to sit back and watch the spectacle.

Pyrrha looked conflicted. "Ruby-"

The girl in question waved a hand around. "I don't mind. I don't _think_ Yang would try to steal my girlfriend. Feel free to cuddle up."

Pyrrha let out a sigh. "Pretty sure she was looking for an excuse, sis." Yang said to Ruby in a stage whisper.

"Er, I mean..." Ruby's voice adopted an inflection similar to Weiss'. "You'd better not get cozy with my sister or I'll..." She looked to Weiss.

"Yell at you." The heiress provided.

"Right!" Ruby said, nodding.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Ah, c'mon Pyrrha, I don't bite..."

"Much." Blake, Nora, and Ren echoed her. She pouted.

"What, am I that predictable?"

Blake nodded.

"Oh, screw you, I'm hilarious.

Weiss spoke up. "If we're all quite done humoring her delusions, I would like to get some sleep. Blake, are you coming to bed?" She simpered, fluttering her eyelashes. Jaune choked on his water and coughed roughly, Nora pounding him on the back.

"What, are you gonna give her a handy?"Yang asked, in her best I'm-oh-so-innocent voice.

The group broke into riotous laughter.

Weiss devolved into inelegant sputtering for a moment before finally coming back with a reply that made the others laugh even harder. "Maybe!"

After everyone caught their breath, Nora spoke up. "Ruby, you mind being the little spoon?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I might not be sleeping with-"

"Yeah you are." Yang interrupted. "My baby sister is _not_ sharing the bed with a guy."

Ruby turned on her. "Yang, you're sharing a bed with my girlfriend."

"Yeah?"

"My _girlfriend_."

"Yup. And you know what dad would do if he heard I was letting you sleep with a guy, even though he knows you're not into guys?"

Ruby sighed. "Fair point."

"Soooo?" Nora drawled, holding her arms out.

Ruby sighed. "You _know_ I'm bigger than you, right?"

She waved a hand around. "Eh."

Ruby muttered about her being in denial.

Jaune seemed to realize something, and went pale for a moment, then a grin spread across his face. "I can take first watch tonight. Ren, you want the second shift?"

Ren nodded.

Yang laughed. "Clever. Scared to cross the bromance line?"

Jaune waved a hand around a bit. "Eh. Three hour shifts work with you, bud?"

Ren nodded again.

"Alright then..." Ruby checked her scroll. "It's almost eleven, six hours would be good. We can head back at five. Everyone get some sleep."

Yang looped an arm around Pyrrha's waist and snapped off a mock salute.

/

Weiss tried to get comfortable, but no matter what, she couldn't ignore the obvious truth; these hands didn't belong to Yang. Blake, of course, didn't seem too anxious about the ordeal, and was quietly dozing behind her.

"Weiss, could you quit fidgeting? I'm trying to sleep."

Or, rather, _had_ been dozing behind her. "Sorry. I can't relax."

"You're telling me. You _still_ haven't given me that-"

"Oh, shut up."

"Sorry. Figured innuendos and awkward come-ons are what you're used to."

Despite herself, Weiss smiled. "You know, there _is_ more to Yang than that."

"Can't think of a pun right now." Weiss could almost _hear_ the smirk that she knew was on the faunus' face.

She chuckled. "Sorry, even if you could, you still wouldn't be Yang."

"Right, right, I'm still about half her _size_." Blake hmmed. "You know, Ruby had some throw pillows I coulda used... wonder what happened to them?"

An unmistakeable voice spoke up from off to their right. "You guys quit talking about my _awesome rack_ and go to sleep."

"You-" Weiss took a few careful breaths. "Goodnight Yang. Love you."

"Oh, uh... love you too."

Blake adjusted her arms around her, and Weiss found herself drifting off.

/

Strong arms tightened around her, pulling her into a hug. "How sweet."

Yang snorted. "Is that your mocking voice? Needs some work. Seems like you've been a family-friendly spokesman too long. At least it hasn't made you a shitty cuddler."

Pyrrha's retort was cut off by a sharp intake of breath as Yang pressed her body closer to her own.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Yang said, the cheer evident in her voice.

Pyrrha took a few steadying breaths, and tried to force her blush away. "I said I've gotten used to cuddling with Ruby."

"Yeah, but now you've moved up to the _big_ leagues."

"I'm not sure about that... I'm not that attracted to you."

Yang snorted. "Liar. I already know you're into girls."

"Of course I'm- oh. I see. You've got a bit of an ego."

Yang chuckled. "I've got a _huge_ ego. I mean, how could I not? I'm kind of a _big_ deal."

"Of course you are. It's a real honor to meet you."

Yang rolled her eyes. "See, that's a bit better, but your mocking voice still needs a _huge_ amount of work."

Yang waited for a moment, then sighed. "You know Pyrrha, dating you was a _huge_ step in the right direction for Ruby."

"Thank you." Pyrrha said, quietly. "I'd worried you wouldn't approve at first-"

"What? Because of how much _bigger_ you were?"

"Well, in a way, but I was more worried about our ages and-"

"Oh, for fucks sake." Yang muttered darkly.

"Is somethi-"

Yang grabbed Pyrrha's hands, which had been placed in the respectable, platonic, and almost sisterly position of being looped around her stomach, and moved them to a decidedly non-platonic area.

" _Big,_ Pyrrha. _Huge_." Yang said slowly, before releasing the larger girl's hands, who withdrew them as if she'd been burned.

"Oh." Pyrrha said. Yang could almost feel her face heating up. "I was wondering why you kept saying it like that..."

Yang sighed. "You're hopeless."

"It's not easy to catch puns in a second language, you know."

A few moments of companionable silence followed.

"You know, Pyrrha, I really am glad you're dating Ruby. You guys are a good couple."

"Thank you." Pyrrha hugged the older girl a bit closer, and began to drift off.

Yang relaxed into the embrace, then tensed up suddenly.

"Why do you smell like Ruby's shampoo?"

Pyrrha froze up. "Erm... she let me borrow it?"

"And Ruby changed what time she showered a couple weeks back because?"

She slowly began putting ome distance between herself and the blonde. "I... was unaware she had?"

Yang took a few deep breaths. "You're lying to me, aren't you?"

A few thoughts tore through Pyrrha's mind, chief among them being regret that her weapons weren't within arm's reach.

She sighed, and prepared for the explosion. "Yes."

"I see." Yang moved around a bit. "I'm getting cold."

"Huh?"

Yang rolled her eyes and pressed her body closer to Pyrrha's, sighing. "I'm cold. You're supposed to be cuddling, not running away cause you're scared I'll kill you for fucking my sister."

Pyrrha froze as the smaller girl made herself comfortable against her body, taking hold of her hands and returning them to their former place slowly and deliberately.

"I meant what I said. You guys are a good couple. What you two decide to do is" She broke off in a sigh. "None of my business."

Pyrrha felt as if she should say something, but she had no idea what that should've been. Instead, she tightened her hold around the blonde, pulling her into an embrace.

A few moments passed in silence.

"Thanks."

Pyrrha nodded, and loosened her embrace. "No problem."

"You know, if you guys're fooling around.. I get all new things to tease you about."

"Don't ev-"

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang said, clearly intending her voice to carry. "Is Pyrrha any good in bed?"

Silence reigned for a moment.

"She's asleep!" Nora's voice spoke up.

"Weird. She usually takes forever to fall asleep if we're not in the room.. Looks like you're safe for today, Pyrrha."

The redhead sent out a silent thank-you to whatever gods might've been listening.

/

Nora tightened her hold slightly on the larger girl, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I am the best big spoon _ever_."


	4. HeistyHeist HEIST

**The 3 (Heist, Heist, Baby.)**

 _ **A/N:And I'm back with more Pyrruby. This one takes place about a month after chapter 2, and about two years before chapter three. Check my poll, guys, and make sure to review.**_

"Alright guys, I know this is gonna be risky, and some of you might not make it out, but I feel like the take is more than worth it."

Ruby stood at attention beside a painstakingly-drawn map of the target that had been hung on the wall of her dorm, a riding crop held in one hand that was seeing use as a pointer.

Yang had graciously donated it, so no one was asking why it bore such a strong resemblance to Professor Goodwitch's. They were all in agreement that to go down that path was to risk madness.

Plus, Weiss kept glaring at them whenever anyone tried to say anything about it.

Yang and Weiss were casually entangled on the heiress' bed in a way that hurt to look at, but the two seemed perfectly comfortable.

Blake had graciously allowed the members of Team JNPR that were invited to the meeting the use of her bed, choosing to perch on Ruby's bunk. The fact that Zwei was present had no bearing on her decision.

Said mutt was currently snoozing in Nora's lap. Jaune and Ren sat on either side of her, watching Ruby with attentive and bemused expressions, respectively.

"Now, you may have noticed," Ruby continued. "Pyrrha's not here with us. As much as I'd lo- prefer." She cut off, looking away and letting the red drain from her cheeks. Yang and Nora sent each other amused looks. "Prefer to have her with us, she's just not suited for this take. If it all goes well, we'll be walking away with-"

"We're gonna steal the Declaration of Independence." Nora and Jaune muttered in unison. They gave each other quick high fives.

"I'd hope not. Pretty sure Weiss' dad already bought it, and he already doesn't like me." Yang piped in.

"Wait, your dad bought the Declaration of Independence?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Of course n-"

"Mm-hmm." Blake said. "He has it hung on the wall of his office, uses it for darts practice. Whatever basic right he hits, he decides to deny faunus for the day."

"Yeah, he hit the right to bear arms last Thursday. Blake had to skip Goodwitch's class so no one would catch on." Yang said, wincing at the elbow Weiss dug into her side.

"Is that why Blake was so quiet at the start of the year? He kept hitting the right to free speech?" Nora asked.

"I think that's enough-" Yang started, shrinking away from Weiss.

"Wait, I got one!" Jaune said, ignoring the heiress' glare. "He hit Free Assembly, and the White Fang took the day off!"

There was a pregnant pause while everyone waited for the explosion.

However...

"I still remember the day Father hit Freedom of Religion. He had me and Winter set up a ticket booth outside of the church, and I made enough to buy my third pony."

/

"I'm sorry professor, it won't happen again. Weiss just told a really good joke, and-"

Goodwitch raised an eyebrow.

Ruby stomped her foot. "It's true!"

"Well, whatever the cause may have been, students only get three noise complaints a term before disciplinary action is taken. P lease tell Miss Schnee that if she intends to pursue a career in the humor business, there is a prominent clown college in town and I would be more than happy to write her a recommendation, provided she agrees to take Miss Xiao-Long with her."

There were snickers on the other side of the door, followed by a rather girlish yelp.

Professor Goodwitch rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "Miss Rose, I have grading to attend to. I trust you can assist Mister Arc on your own?"

Ruby opened the door and peeked inside. "Uh, probably... It looks like it's just Weiss trying to get him." She turned around to bid the professor farewell, only to see her turning a corner at the end of the hall.

/

"Okay, guys. If we're all done, I'd like to go over the plan now. "Okay?"

Jaune sent her a thumbs up from his new position; hiding behind Nora.

Yang sent her a quick thumbs up, then tightened her hold on the heiress, who seemed to have no problems with her new position.

Ruby wasn't sure how useful spooning was as an incapacitation technique, but according to Yang tying Weiss up wouldn't work.

Well, actually she had just mentioned the heiress was good with knots, and said that since they'd lost the key to the handcuffs, someone would have to physically hold Weiss. Then she'd volunteered, and Ruby had been too busy repressing the images Yang's reasoning had brought up to question it.

"Good. Now, the target keeps the take in a large, locked crate in her closet. According to her, no one knows what's actually in it, but I'm pretty sure I've figured it out."

"Wait... are we robbing Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, his eyes wide. "Because that map only shows our rooms, and Pyrrha has-"

"Eh, robbing's a strong word. Now-" She continued over Jaune's objections. "Weiss, your job is to help me climb into that air duct, then stay here with the map and relay directions"

She motioned towards the ceiling, and the heiress nodded, grabbing her scroll and planning out the trajectories she'd need.

"Nora, Ren, you guys're lookouts. I want you posted on either end of the hall, make sure you call if Pyrrha or a professor is coming."

The two nodded in unison.

"Yang, I want you covering the door, as a last line of defense. If she gets through everyone else, I need you to distract her."

Yang nodded solemnly. "It's been an honor serving with you, sis."

"Likewise. Blake, Jaune, I need you two to distract the target. She's been wanting someone to spar with for a few days now, so you two are gonna go up against her and keep her busy long enough for me to get in, grab what we want, and get out. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah..." Jaune said. "Couldn't Weiss help Blake? I mean, you could probably reach the duct if you stood on my shoulders, and they would probably be more of a challenge than me and Blake."

"Good suggestion, but Weiss has to stay here and be our cover. She's really good at glaring at people until they leave."

"Didn't work with me." Yang singsonged.

"Besides," Ruby continued. "You know how Pyrrha fights better than the rest of us put together. You are the best person for this role, Jaune. I believe in you."

Jaune was clearly taken aback. "Wow, thanks... I don't really know what to-"

"And she wants Pyrrha to beat the snot out of you because she's worried she might still have a crush on you."

"Yang!" Ruby stomped a foot. "I am not! I trust Pyrrha." She looked at Jaune, who appeared to be practicing his goldfish impression. "And my plan is not _meant_ to get Jaune beat up. There's a _chance_ it could happen, since she probably can't hold back on you and beat Blake at the same time but-"

Jaune put his head in his hands. "How did I miss that?" He looked up, shaking his head. "Did I miss anything else?"

"I have red hair." Nora said.

"I'm a faunus." Blake piped in.

"I actually find you _somewhat_ tolerable when you're not hitting on me." Weiss admitted.

"Ruby's putting you and Blake together to try and get you guys dating."

Ruby stammered.

Blake nearly fell off Ruby's bed.

Jaune looked to Yang. "Really?"

"Yup." She said, popping the p. "It's kind of cute, really. For what it's worth, you guys would be-"

Blake threw a pillow at her.

"What?" Yang asked, smiling. "He's totally your type."

"I do not have a 'type.' Blake said, biting off the words.

"You absolutely do." Yang shot back.

"Guys-" Ruby started.

"You've seen me date _one_ person! How does that mean I have a type? And what do they possibly have in common?"

"Blonde, nice body, abs for days, can't figure out when to stop talking..." Yang counted off on her fingers.

"So, you're her type too?" Weiss asked innocently. Everyone started snickering.

Yang tightened her arms around the smaller girl. "Sorry babe, but like I already told you, not until your birthday." She stage-whispered.

The snickering stopped.

There was a long pause.

Blake swung down off Ruby's bed and started walking towards the door. "Alright, Jaune. Lets go distract Pyrrha."

Jaune followed her. "Just to check, you don't-"

The door closed behind them.

Ruby shook her head. "Alright, guys-" A girlish yelp from outside interrupted her, and she sighed. "Alright, guys. Lets do this. Everyone stick to the plan, and we'll come out just fine."

Yang, Nora, and Ren left the room and split up, each going to their posts.

Weiss sat up and began forming several launch glyphs.

"Uh..." Ruby said? Vocalized? Uhhed?

Ruby uhhed.

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you just make, like... stairs? Something that won't launch me face-first into an air duct?"

"Stairs."

"Yeah."

Weiss stared for a moment, then sighed. "Fine."

She made several glyphs into the vague shape of a flight of stairs, muttering something about Yang being more fun that Ruby diplomatically ignored.

/

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Spar with both of you? What brought this on? You two don't seem like the most likely pair."

"Tell that to Yang." Blake muttered.

Pyrrha tilted her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I asked if you were scared." Blake said, crossing her arms."

Jaune's eyes widened at the downright _predatory_ grin Pyrrha got on her face. "Uh, maybe we could take turns..."

Blake shook her head. "Loser buys everyone lunch tomorrow. Deal?" She extended a hand.

"Deal."

/

"What do you think you're looking at, Cardy? You feel like a tough guy? Huh?!" Nora whisper-shouted. She shook him roughly.

Said boy was seriously reconsidering the series of choices that led to him walking down this hallway. Everyone knew this was where the crazy ones stayed. "Nothing! Just let me leave. I just wanted to get something to eat!" He whispered back.

"Yeah, get the fuck outta here." Nora tossed him bodily back down the hall he'd came from.

/

Blake motioned towards Pyrrha. "Well? Charge her!"

"W-what? No! I _like_ being alive."

"Oh, come on! You have a sword and a shield. She has a gun. How is this going to end well if you don't charge?"

"She might shoot you instead?"

"Fair, but if you charge you won't have to worry about me shooting you."

There was a pause, and Pyrrha waited patiently for them to formulate a strategy.

"Well?!"

"I'm weighing my options!"

/

Yang sighed and started counting the ceiling tiles. "This sucks.

/

Ruby hummed to herself as she navigated the ducts.

She came to a bend and cursing her lack of the map, texted Weiss for directions.

/

Pyrrha allowed the strike to glance off her shield, then kicked Jaune's leg out from beneath him, knocking him down to one knee.

She kneed him in the face and turned to block the volley of pistol fire Blake sent at her, placing a foot firmly on his sword-arm to keep him down.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

Jaune said nothing, checking his aura and his jaw to see if they could take another hit like that.

/

Ruby loosened the grate beneath her, carefully moved it to the side, and dropped silently down into Team JNPR's room.

She put her scroll to her ear. "I'm in."

/

Weiss looked at her scroll in annoyance. "Why'd you have to call me to tell me that?" She hung up on Ruby, ignoring the younger girl's lecture on 'proper' super-sweet-stealth-stuff protocol.

/

Pyrrha threw her shield towards Jaune, successfully knocking him down and halting his charge, then turned to fire off several shots at Blake, the faunus using her semblance to keep moving closer even while dodging. She lashed out with several slashes towards the champ, but Pyrrha already had her shield back and the slices did little more than glance off.

Jaune struggled to his feet in time to have Pyrrha knock Blake into him, sending him back to the ground.

Blake rolled to her feet almost instantly, and he resisted the urge to curse at her.

/

Ruby pried the box open and her eyes widened. "We've hit the jackpot. I've got it, just let me open the door and Yang can help carry it all back.

/

Pyrrha slammed her shield into Jaune's head and he went down, the buzzer sounding to indicate his aura had dropped to dangerous levels.

She knocked Blake's slice downward and jumped over it, wrapping her calves tightly around the faunus' neck before throwing throwing her weight backwards.

Her hands touched the ground and she let Blake go, smirking as the smaller girl's momentum carried her into the ground.

Pyrrha launched herself into a handspring over her fallen foe, and prepared to attack again.

The buzzer rang again.

/

Yang hefted the box on her shoulder. "Y'know, if you were just gonna walk out of here with the stuff, we could've used one of the other's scrolls to unlock the room."

"Pft. If we'd have done that, she could've checked the registry to see who unlocked the door."

Yang nodded, and there was silence for a moment.

"You didn't know there was this much stuff, did you?"

"Nope."

/

Nora raised an eyebrow. Blake was supporting Jaune as they walked down the hall, the boy's arm around her neck.

Pyrrha walked a few steps behind them, carrying Crocea Mors on her side.

She pointed her chin towards the two and mouthed 'Told you so.'

Nora rolled her eyes and used her scroll to ask Ruby if they were done yet. When she got her answer, she started walking with the group back to their rooms.

/

Team RWBY was getting ready for bed and trying to get used to their 'not-creepy-at-all-guys-shut-up-Yang-quit-giggling' decorations when there was a knock on the door.

Ruby opened it, and looked up into bemused green eyes, a smile on her face. "Hey, Pyrrha. What's up?"

Pyrrha tried to glare, she really did. But come on, cut her some slack. Have you ever seen Ruby? She's basically a puppy. It doesn't matter what she does, because she's adorable and you'll forgive her for it.

Well, it's more like a particularly devious puppy who knows she'll be forgiven for whatever she's done, so she does whatever she wants.

On a normal person, that smile would compel them to smile back. There's only a few 'normal' people who, through years of exposure, have managed to gain a resistance.

Pyrrha is not one of them.

But neither is she normal.

She is Pyrrha _fucking_ Nikos, and she is _stronger_ than the compulsion.

"Hello, Ruby." She said through clenched teeth. Ruby's eyes lost a little bit of their shine, and her shoulders hunched slightly.

Pyrrha found herself unable to resist the urge to give her a hug.

Yang let out a whistle. "You almost had her Pyrrha, but I guess she's already got you whipped, huh?"

Oh, there's the glare. That would've been useful earlier.

Yang, displaying that self-preservation instinct that would surely make her either very famous or very dead, let out a keening whine. "Ruby, your girlfriend is being mean to me."

They turned in unison to say something to her, but midway there they got nearly identical goofy grins as they remembered they have girlfriends.

Yang chuckled. "Every time. It's never _not_ funny."

" _Please_ tell me I don't act like that. Ever."

"Aw, Weiss, I can't lie to you. I love you too much."

Weiss' face pulled a hard switch from angry to goofy halfway through Yang's sentence.

Blake silently lamented her lack of a camera.

Pyrrha shook her head, and tried again to glare at her gi- Ruby.

"Why'd you take it all?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed. "Ruby, you and my team are the only ones I've told that I even have it, let alone where I keep it. And who else would go to all that trouble to steal that stuff?"

"How would I know? You have a lot of fans, anyone could have gotten it. Why does it matter, anyway? You got it all complimentary, anyway."

Pyrrha scratched the back of hr head. "I... I mean, it doesn't, not really. But you could have asked!"

"You still haven't proven I took anything." Ruby said, er jaw set defiantly.

Yang started laughing.

"Ruby, you are _wearing_ a 'Pyrrha Nikos is my Goddess' t-shirt in my size. I can see _three_ bobbleheads on your dresser. And... did you seriously take the 'Sleepytime Nikos' body pillow?!"

"No." Ruby replied petulantly. "I bought all of these with my own money." Her eyes widened. "Uh, except that last one. Weiss bought that after initiation.

Weiss started sputtering.

Blake giggled, before cutting off and grabbing her ribs.

Yang laughed harder.

"Ruby." Pyrrha warned.

"Yeah, it was me." She muttered. "Can I keep the shirts?"

Pyrrha sighed. "You can keep most of it, I suppose. But I want the body pillow back."

She seemed to reconsider her words.

"Well, _want_ is a strong word."

"So, can Weiss keep it, or..."

Weiss threw a pillow at Yang, who dodged it. So Weiss propelled it back at her with a glyph, which the blonde failed to dodge and was therefore rewarded with the taste of the floor.

Pyrrha took one look at the ensuing melee and decided to vacate the premises.

After all, she still had some questions for her team about how Ruby had pulled off the theft, and she intended to see them answered.

Plus, she needed to ask Jaune about a double date with him and Blake.

It was so exciting to see something finally working out for him!


	5. Snippets

**Snippets (Cuddling;the Musical)**

 _ **A/N:So, the other chapters I had planned for this haven't been very cooperative recently. Ergo, you guys get these silly little ideas that I didn't think were big enough to become their own chapter. Enjoy.**_

 **One-The Only Possible Explanation (AKA the Fluff One)**

"-and would it be so hard for you to pay attention in class for just one day?!" Weiss hissed.

"Would it kill _you_ to just relax for a day? You're already at the top of Port's class, why can't you just goof off with me for once?" Yang yelled back.

Ruby tilted her head as she watched the two bicker. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" Pyrrha asked, picking at her lunch.

"Those two. When they're in the room, they're the nicest, sweetest couple I've ever seen, but as soon as they leave they're at each other's throats. It's weird."

"Well," Pyrrha reasoned. "Maybe they just feel more comfortable in their own room?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Of course! Come on!" She grabbed Pyrrha's arm, and the world blurred.

While Pyrrha waited for the world to stop spinning, Ruby fumbled with her scroll, taking a few moments longer than usual to unlock the door in her excitement.

When she did, she burst into the room, flourishing wildly. "Pyrrha!" She pointed at the redhead, who tried to hide her smile at her dork of a girlfriend's antics.

"Somewhere in this room is something so powerful, it makes Weiss and Yang into the most adorable couple in the world! If we were to figure it out, can you imagine how good our relationship could be? We already never argue-"

Pyrrha muttered something about Ruby robbing her.

Ruby waved a hand around. "Eh. Anyway, we're already really coupley, so if this thing can make Yang and Weiss that coupley, it should make us into the ultimate couple!" She gave Pyrrha a lopsided grin.

Pyrrha shook her head, smiling wryly and deciding to humor her. "Okay, what do you think it is?"

Ruby tapped her chin. "Hm. Well, whenever we're in the room, they're always cuddling on Weiss' bed. Maybe it's just really comfortable?"

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that. All of the beds in our room feel the same."

Ruby put on her best 'Yang face'. "How would you know what the other's beds feel like, Pyrrha? Do I need to keep an eye on Nora?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Ruby, you were thee during Nora's mandatory 'the floor is lava' game last week."

Ruby blinked. "Oh, right. Anyway! It's probably something to do with Weiss bed. We should test it."

Pyrrha shook her head, and let her girlfriend guide her to the bed, then sat on it with her.

"So?" Ruby asked, wearing a thousand-watt grin. "You feel more coupley yet?"

Pyrrha chuckled. "Not really."

"Hm." Ruby screwed up her face in mock concentration. "Maybe we have to cuddle! C'mere."

Pyrrha chuckled, then pulled the smaller girl close. "Better?"

Ruby nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "Hm. Maybe a little bit. Should we lie down, see if that helps?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

Ruby pulled herself closer to the redhead, and relaxed for a moment.

They fell into a comfortable silence... for about five minutes.

"I don't feel that much more 'coupley' yet." Pyrrha informed her.

Ruby smiled, and pulled herself up to brush her lips across Pyrrha's. "Better?"

"Much."

They lapsed back into the silence and dozed off for a few hours... until they were woken by the sound of camera shutters going off.

For the rest of their time at Beacon, a framed copy of the photo Yang had taken hung in both team's rooms.

On some days, when Ruby was feeling down, she'd look at it, and note how Pyrrha's arms were curled protectively around her, remembering the feeling of the redhead pulling her close to shield her from the unknown noise, and the utmost content she'd felt then, sure that no matter what it was, Pyrrha would protect her from it.

On days when Pyrrha wondered if fighting the Grimm was really worth it in the end, she looked up at the picture and knew, deep down, that if fighting them would let anyone feel like she did whenever she held Ruby close, she'd happily spend the rest of her life fighting the monsters.

 **Two-A Matter of Comfort(AKA the Humor One)**

It was times like this, Pyrrha reflected, that made her wish she'd never been given her own key to Team RWBY's room. Because if they weren't engaged in some kind of four-way joking melee, they were doing shit like this.

She sighed, putting her head in her hands.

There was surely some explanation for this.

The question was, did she really want to hear it?

Somehow or another, Weiss' mattress had been placed in the floor. Normally, that wouldn't be anything of note. It was Team RWBY, the only thing they could do to surprise her at this point was if she walked in the room to find them all quietly doing their homework.

But on the mattress was the entirety of Team RWBY.

Pyrrha would be almost impressed by the sheer amount of people that managed to look comfortable on a mattress made for a single-size bed if she wasn't currently nope-ing with the force of a thousand suns.

Yang was lying at the bottom of the heap, with Ruby and Blake nuzzling into her on either side. Weiss had claimed what Pyrrha would concede was probably the most comfortable spot, her arms around Yang's midriff and her head resting on the blonde's chest, her legs intertwined with Yang's.

Pyrrha sighed, shaking her head. It was almost cute, when she looked at it long enough. And after she got over the little flash of jealousy over someone else getting to cuddle with Ruby.

"Hey." A voice quietly called to her. "They're all asleep. What's up?"

"I'm surprised you're awake, Yang." Pyrrha whispered back.

Yang chuckled, and Weiss stirred, then snuggled further into her makeshift 'pillows.' Yang pulled a face, and Pyrrha had to suppress laughter. "Y'know, I was, then some amazon decided to come stomping in. You ever heard of stepping lightly?" She stuck her tongue out, and smiled when Pyrrha returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry to have woken you. You look so comfortable." Pyrrha deadpanned.

"Eh. More than you'd think, really. Too bad Blake and Weiss're the handsy types."

"They are?" Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Mmhmm. I've got three hands on my ass right now, and I know where both of Ruby's are."

Pyrrha chuckled. "Why're you all like that,anyway?"

Yang sighed. "The heat went out. And because my aura lets me generate heat..."

Pyrrha nodded. "It leaves you as the personal heater for the team. Sounds fun."

"Come down here, and I'll show you _exactly_ how fun it is." Yang waggled her eyebrows.

"I'll pass." Pyrrha said, taking a seat on Blake's bed and putting her head in her hands.

"Eh, your loss." Yang looked closely at her for a moment."Something wrong, Nikos?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Not really... I was just looking forward to spending some time with Ruby."

"Well, if you want, I could probably scooch Weiss over a bit and you could squeeze in between me and Ruby.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Really? Aren't you worried about waking them up?"

Yang snorted. "I'm the best cuddler ever, Nikos. Don't worry about me."

Pyrrha bit her lip. "Nora might not agree with you on that... and are you sure it'd be okay?"

"Quit coming up with excuses. Get over here and cuddle with your big sister."

Pyrrha stared. "I'm older than you."

"And you're dating my little sister, which makes you a little sister by proxy. Quid pro quo."

Pyrrha shook her head and crawled onto the mattress. Yang, true to her word, gently grabbed Weiss' arm and moved it to her waist, allowing the champ to press her back up against Yang's side while pulling Ruby into a hug. Yang snaked her arm around the redhead and pulled the two of them close.

"Ruh?" Ruby mumbled, pressing herself against the redhead. "'ove you..."

Pyrrha bit her lip and tightened her arms around the younger girl. Love you too."

"Comfortable?" Yang asked, and Pyrrha swore she could hear the smirk. Her face started to heat up a bit.

"Surprisingly eno-ah! If that's your hand I'll-" She hissed.

"Sorry, sorry, it's Weiss'. Lemme just..." Pyrrha felt the hand move. Yang let out a squeak. "N-no, that's not better, why do you have to be so difficult when you're asleep?"

She turned around and saw Weiss' arm under Yang's shirt.

"H-hey, Pyrrha, little help here?" Yang asked, turning red.

Pyrrha stuck her tongue out. "Goodnight, Yang."

She pulled Ruby a little closer and dozed off.

"Nikos? Pyrrha? Ah, shit..." Yang sighed and tried to get comfortable enough to drift off.

 **/Omake-Because it Wouldn't Really Work But I Couldn't Resist/**

"Come down here, and I'll show you _exactly_ how fun it is." Yang waggled her eyebrows.

"I'll pass." Pyrrha said, taking a seat on Blake's bed and putting her head in her hands.

"Eh, your loss." Yang looked closely at her for a moment."Something wrong, Nikos?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Not really. It's just... your team is _really_ comfortable with each other, and it freaks me the _fuck_ out."


	6. Graduation

**Graduation**

 ** _Wrote this for a Tumblr prompt, but figured I'd post it here too. Plus, hadn't updated in a while... sorry!_**

"You sure, Nikos?"

Pyrrha gestured towards her glass, nodding. "Brassière remplis verse plus d'alcool!"

Yang stared for a moment, then shook her head and sighed. "If you say so. If you feel like you're gonna start getting sick, tell me. I'll get you to the bathroom and hold your hair, and-"

"Plus d'alcool!" Pyrrha said, insistently gesturing.

"Fine..." Yang filled up the glass, her mouth opening slightly when Pyrrha threw the shot back without flinching.

On the other end of the room, cheers erupted from Nora and Ruby as Jaune and Ren took simultaneous shots.

Blake and Weiss were curled up on a couch in the sideroom, having both had more than enough of the festivities.

Interestingly enough, Yang was almost certain they'd fallen asleep on _seperate_ couches, but that was a matter for when they woke up.

All in all, it was a good graduation party. Copious amounts of liquor, ten hotel rooms reserved for them one for each and two party rooms, (courtesy of one Weiss Schnee), and good company.

Plus, Yang was getting Pyrrha waaaaay to drunk to fool around with her sister tonight, which was a plus.

Pyrrha motioned towards her glass, and Yang shook her head.

Pyrrha responded by giving Yang a two finger salute, and she had to fight the urge to kick the champ's chair out from under her.

/

Pyrrha stumbled through the halls, chuckling to herself.

She'd managed to give Yang the slip when Weiss and Blake had woken up, so she'd decided to head to Ruby's room.

She wanted to cuddle.

It had yet to occur to her alcohol-addled brain that her completely sober girlfriend was still at the party, comforting Jaune as he puked up everything he'd drank.

She came to a stop outside a room, her bleary eyes confirming that it was Ruby's.

The room had a luxury she wasn't quite used to, with a king-sized bed and a very large television.

She was only interested in one of those things.

She flopped down on the bed and wriggled under the covers.

For a moment, she was utterly content.

And then a thought wormed it's way into her head.

She was hot.

So she removed her clothes, probably expending more effort than necessary with her refusal to get out of the bed.

Once all her clothes were strewn across the room, she settled into the bed with a pleasured sigh.

/

It was nearly three when Ruby walked into her room, and she was _tired_.

Shed spent the last hour helping everyone remember their room numbers and learning why being the only sober person at a party _sucked._

Fortunately, her team had only been slightly tipsy, and Nora had handled her liquor surprisingly well, and she'd taken care of Ren...

So really she'd only had to watch Jaune but still.

Ugh.

She didn't even bother turning on the light, instead just walking to her bed and flopping onto it...

Landing directly onto Pyrrha's chest.

" _Putain_!" Pyrrha yelled, sitting up with a speed that knocked Ruby off of her and grabbing at her chest. "Oh, _Merde_!" She massaged herself, staring at Ruby and generally looking betrayed.

"Sorry." Ruby said, picking herself up off the floor.

"That hurt." Pyrrha growled at her.

"I didn't know you were there. Speaking of which... why are you naked in my bed?" Ruby tried to give the Schnee eyebrow, but couldn't quite pull it off.

"I wanted to cuddle." Pyrrha said, a tad petulantly.

"Cuddle." Ruby repeated, picking up Pyrrha's bra off the ground and tossing it from hand to hand. "Right."

"I was hot." Pyrrha patted the space beside her in the bed, and Ruby climbed in, pulling the larger girl close.

"Okay." Ruby kissed the side of the champ's neck. "Love you."

"Hurts." Pyrrha muttered under her breath.

"I'll massage 'em some other time, I'm tired. Besides, I'm being a jetpack for tonight so you don't have me pressing into 'em all night."

"It doesn't count when you _like_ being the big spoon..."

Ruby's lips touch her ear, and she shivers. "Jetpack. Now, goodnight. Love you."

Pyrrha groaned. "Love you too."

They drifted off slowly, ready to start the rest of their lives in the morning.

 **/Omake-Maybe This One IS Canon./**

Yang stirred in the early hours of the morning, groaning.

She would've sat up, but the weight on her chest told her Weiss wasn't awake yet...

Her bare skin rubbing against the heiress' felt pretty good, too, telling her that the night had been fun.

A door opened in the room, and a voice spoke up. "You two up yet?"

Something about the voice was off, but Yang couldn't place it.

The weight on her chest groaned, and alarm bells started ringing in her mind.

Her eyes flew open, revealing a tangled mass of black hair and a distinctive pair of purple ears.

Weiss was standing by the door, clad in one of Blake's t-shirts and a pair of jeans. She had a few towels in her hands. "We needed more towels. I assumed you two would be joining me in the shower?"

Yang's memories from the previous night started flooding in, and she let out a long groan.

It cut off when Blake presses their lips together in a drowsy kiss, though.

 **Mistralion Translations**

 **Brassière remplis verse plus d'alcool!-"Hey full-bra, pour more alcohol."**

 **Putain-"Fuck!"**

 **Oh, Merde-"Oh, shit!"**


End file.
